


After The Fact

by ezraisangry



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Humor, Bisexual Eugene Fitzherbert, Crimes & Criminals, Eugene has Anxiety, Ficlet, Gen, Police Officer Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Post-Prison, parole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezraisangry/pseuds/ezraisangry
Summary: Court-ordered therapy is insufferable, but Eugene would always chose that over dealing with his snarky, no-nonsense parole officer. At least she's fun to mess with.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	After The Fact

**Author's Note:**

> here's a modern tts concept that i've had on my mind for a long time .
> 
> CW // mentions of drugs , sexual jokes

"Fitzherbert! If you don't open this door right now - " 

"Hey, hey! No need to get so pushy" Eugene flung the door open after sliding down the hallway in his socks, which had holes on the bottoms. His brunette hair was messy, and he was shirtless. He looked like he'd just woken up from sleeping on the couch - because he had,

"God, put a shirt on!" Cassandra gave him a disgusted look 

"So one second I'm supposed to open right away, and the next I'm supposed to prepare for you?" he gave a fake pout, earning an irritated eye-roll from Cassandra. She had no patience for the man. 

Eugene walked inside of his messy apartment again, throwing on a t-shirt that had been laying over the back of the couch. The dark-haired woman looked around with a look of disapproval before starting her questions.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Nope"

Regardless, she pulled out her breathalyzer like always - Eugene was clean.

"Smoking?"

Cigarettes, yeah"

Cassandra nodded, writing something down in her comically small notepad. "You know, you should really look into quitting. I'm sure Dr. Muller would agree"

"Thank you so much for being concerned for my health, but no" he answered, putting on his dramatically sympathetic show again. Eugene wouldn't be quitting anytime soon - smoking was one of the few things that helped him manage his anxiety. He knew it wasn't healthy, but he also felt like he was past the point of return,

"Speaking of Dr. Muller... you missed your appointment this week, care to explain why?"

"Simple" he began, falling back into a chair "I don't enjoy sitting in an office being asked about childhood trauma for an hour"

"So you're skipping"

"'S not a big deal"

"Are you kidding? It's huge"

"Pft, that's what your dad said last night"

"Fitzherbert! God, I - " Cassandra pinched the bridge of her noise, groaning "If you keep skipping without a valid excuse, you're going to get arrested again. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, well I still have a few more chances til that happens, so I'm gonna use 'em"

Was this man for real? Cassandra had dealt with all types of people of the years, but none had been as obnoxious as Eugene Fitzherbert. 

"Do you expect to live your life like this?" she challenged 

"Well, it's worked out so far..."

"You spent the past five years in prison. I highly doubt that's considered working out"

"I'm alive" he shrugged "What's your deal, ice demon?"

Cassandra just shook her head, beginning to walk around the apartment. She checked in a few places, making sure there was no obvious contraband in his house. As she did so, Eugene began loudly whistling.

"Would you shut it?! You're so annoying"

"Yeah? Well, this is my apartment and you're in it" Eugene smirked a bit, continuing to whistle. Cassandra scowled as she finished her rounds, finding nothing.

"You'll be seeing me again soon" she promised "And if Dr. Muller says anything about you skipping again - I will report you"

"Oh no" he pretended to be scared, throwing his hands up with sarcasm, which earned him another eyeroll.

"Stay out of trouble" Cassandra warned as she reached for the door

"No promises, ice demon"


End file.
